Every Journey has an End
by Moonlight Blade21
Summary: WoW x HP crossover. Arthas gets word of this new 'magic' within earth, and wants to know more. How? Easy, he sends one of his Death Knights to pose a teacher. Nothing can possibly go wrong with the uprising of Voldemort and one of Arthas' death machines at Hogwarts right? Rated T for minor violence and language
1. The mission begins

**Hello people,and welcome to my humble fanfiction. I've noticed that almost all of the Warcraft x Harry Potter crossovers involve HP going into WoW,and no WoW to HP. And I'm going to change that,today.**

**Now for the basics. I will not be mentioning too much lore as I've forgotten like 85% of what I used to know. But this will take place during Wrath of the Lich King,as it is my favorite expansion pack (minus that appalling ending) and Order of the Phoenix. Forgive any mistakes,it's been so long since I read HP.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**There will be humor in this. And of course,some OOC. And in case you're looking at my comma-space errors,old habits die hard I suppose.**

**Now,time to tow my DK out of Warcraft and throw him into Hogwarts. Nothing bad will happen,right...?**

* * *

A lone figure clad in a dark cloak was sitting in a cabin alone on the Hogwarts express. Shoulder length white strands fell from his head. A circlet made out of an unusual black metal was wrapped around his head,and adorned with a blue jewel in the centre. He didn't appear to be too old,only seeming around his late teens.

Little did Hogwarts know,this would be a visitor that turned the battle against You-Know-Who upside down,and never bother to flip it right side up.

But the figure itself wasn't too happy with his predicament,incredibly ticked off about why he was here.

_-flashback-_

_In the shadows of the Ebon Hold,a single tall figure,clad in armor walked through the hall. The dark hooded cloak it wore obscured most of its features,and the heavy material dragged on the floor behind it. Upon reaching a door,the figure gave it a push,and the door creaked open. Beyond the bone arch of the door was the outlook of the Ebon hold._

_And who was always at the outlook? The king of the undead,Arthas._

_The figure shrouded in darkness exits the corridor,and walks into the light of the outlook. The sound of metal clanging against stone echoed throughout the area,as the figure came closer. Upon reaching the heavily armored Arthas and frostmourne,the figure took a deep bow._

_"You called,my lord?" A dark and chilling voice asked,the sound sending shivers down the spine of any who were not used to hearing it._

_"Indeed I did,my champion. I have gotten word of a.. Different kind of magic. In a world that is not here. I wish to see what this magic is.. And I have located an academy of sorts that specializes in teaching it."_

_"Your point,my lord?"_

_Had it been anyone else,Arthas would have responded with a slap to the face or a cold warning. But he merely chuckled,and kept going._

_"I want you.. To pose as a teacher there."_

_The figure pulled off the black hood,revealing long snowy white strands. The figure's luminescent blue eyes blinked a few times in confusion._

_"But.. A teacher? I know nothing of the subject,let alone teach.."_

_"That problem can be resolved. All you need to know is the basics of this world. They use something called 'wands' to channel magic and cast spells. I will arrange for yours to be made of the same metal as your blade. At the very least,it will make it easier for you to cast spells. Or fake them,whichever you prefer..."_

_"Wait! Why am I a teacher? Why can't I be a student?"_

_"To minimize your social time. It would be bad if anyone found out. Plus,you're the only one young looking enough..."_

_"For what,a teacher job? Get someone else.. I'm only 20.."_

_"No. My word is final. I've already had something packed for you. Wear a cloak or cape to not be so noticeable. The long robes there should be enough to cover your armor."_

_"Guess I have no choice.. What exactly did you sign me up for..?"_

_"Defense against the Dark Arts assistant,as well as Care for Magical Creatures assistant.."_

_"Dark arts? Oh come on,I'm gonna get busted on day one!"_

_"I doubt you're going to be a test dummy. Get your stuff,I have a portal set to take you to the train station."_

_Groaning,the death knight walked off,not pleased with his situation._

_-flashback end-_

Why am I here anyways? He wondered to himself,somewhat in an uncaring manner. Not noticing the three teens that poked their heads through the doorway.

Turning his head after hearing them talk,he carefully observed the trio. One was a girl with semi-curly brown hair and sharp hazel eyes hungry for knowledge. The second was a boy,with curly red hair and a dusting of freckles. The third was another boy,but he stood out.

His eyes were a vibrant- and rare,green. His black hair was messy and covered his head a little like a mop. Broken glasses were resting on his nose,and there WS what seemed to be a scar on his forehead.

Ugh,among all the commoners,he just HAD to stand out didn't he? His white hair was practically a flashing neon light in a crowd of color,and his apparent age doesn't help.

"Um.." The ginger began. "Do you mind if we sit here..?"

"Go ahead."

The silent cloaked figure watched the three take a seat,then talk among themselves. Something about the girl and the ginger being prefects or something. Not that it mattered to him.

He hasn't noticed before,but there was a second girl in the cabin. She was reading a magazine.. Upside down? A necklace of what appeared to be caps was looped sound her neck. Her 'wand' was stuck between her left ear.

Curiously drawing out his own wand which he had just taken out,he took a closer look. Rather then the wood of most wants,it was a cold steel. The grip was decorated with a few frost runes,and the wand was roughly 11 and 1/2 inches.

Setting the wand back into a fold of his robe,he ran a hand through the once golden silvery strands. Why did it have to be him stuck here?

A girl's voice snapped him back to attention.

It was the ginger who had spoken. "Um.. I just wanted to ask.. What is your name? And what year?"

Shrugging,he replied. "You can call me Sol. Year 5."

She raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty new."

"For the record,I am."

"Where did you go before?" She asked,quite curious.

"Sorry,that's classified." Was the flat reply.

"It's just because.. You seem a bit.. Off? I don't mean any offense,I was just curious.." She said almost as if she was sorry.

"Get that a lot."

"Your hair is also white? I thought magical alterations weren't allowed."

"Oh wow,it's white?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And it's not a magical alteration,my hair is just like that." 1)

"Never heard of hair being white naturally."

"It's called bleach."

"Well,I feel stupid now."

* * *

**This time skip is brought to you by the random flying Kael.**

* * *

When the small group left the train,a woman was calling for the first years. Not that it concerned some of them.

But as for the carriages,something about them was different to Harry and the silent Sol. They were begging pulled by odd,undead like horses. Only their bones remained,with skin stretched over them in some parts. Dragon like wings were mounted on their backs,and they seemed to take an instant liking to Sol.

Sol sighed as the horses nudged him,and he got into the carriage the first chance he got. These things sure got attached to him quickly.

After arriving in the great hall,candles floated through the air,on tiny gold plates. The hall was filled with tables,however there were four prominent ones. One was scarlet and gold,adorned with a lion. The second was yellow and black,with a skunk. The third was in shades of violet,set with a raven. And finally,the last was green and silver,with a snake.

And on the balcony was an old wizard with a silvery beard and a tall hat,looking very much like a fairy tale take on a wizard. The woman from earlier,and a greasy headed bat man were next to him. There was also a short,somewhat plump woman in all pink next to them,which Sol took an immediate dislike to. And so did many others.

The blue robed wizard stood up,and the room fell dead silent.

"Welcome to another years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! It is a blessing to have you all here. To our returning students,welcome back! To our new students,welcome to Hogwarts! And this year,we have been greeted with the unfortunate absence of Hagrid,but we will be having someone fill in for him!"

Whispers raced across the room like wildfire,wondering who this could be. Sol shook nervously in his spot.

".. And of course,we will be greeted with two DADA teachers. One of which is also the fill-in for Care of Magical Creatures! Now,he will be staying with one of the four houses,so whichever house,do welcome him!"

This only sparked more rumors. Sol had caught something about the job of DADA being cursed,as most of the professors either died or left after the year.

Swallowing,he prepared for his inevitable appearance in front of the whole school. His gaze drifted to a stage,where there was a stool.. With an old and patched hat?

"Now my good sir,please step up!" Announced the wizard,as he sat back down.

Taking a deep breath,Sol dragged himself onto the stage unwillingly,pondering more on why the hell it had to be him.

Hundreds of eyes were fixed on him as he made his way up,and he knew that. Taking a seat on the stool quickly,one teacher slid the hat over his head.

**-POV switch 1st person-**

He gulped as the hat was slid over his white hair and black metal circlet. Wondering what the purpose of this was for,his mind drifted off.

_"Well well,what do we have here?" A voice had sounded in his head._

_"... Who are you..?"_

_"I'm the sorting hat. I shall only decide what house you are going into. But to do so,I determine your house by your past."_

_"No,no,no! Anything but that!" The last thing he wanted was someone discovering before the year even started._

_"Don't worry,I'll keep whatever I find out locked up. Now,please lift your mind defenses so that I may take a look."_

_"I better not end up regretting this." He thought as he stopped barricading his memories._

_".. My my! What we have here.. Very interesting. You are not from this world? A former hero I see?"_

_"..please don't bring that up."_

_"Will do.. And what do we have here now? A resurrection from death?"_

_"Even more touchy."_

_"And you are here to find more about magic. Seems legit. But you are both a brave Griffindor,and a sly Slytherin.."_

_".. Please for the love of god give me Griffindor."_

_"Well then.. Fine!"_

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted at the top of its voice,as the table decked in scarlet and red cheered. He assumed that was Griffindor. He rapidly made his way to the table as the teacher called a new name.

Sitting down by the same three kids he was with on the train,he relaxed. Being here would only lower his suspicion,as,nobody saw whatever was under his robe.

_"Hem hem."_

I glanced up as the pink woman began to speak,an unnaturally wide smile on her face. Sol grimaced at her voice that sounded like she had something stuck in her throat. She talked about something like learning,education,blah blah. Whatever.

As soon as she seated herself again,the blue robed wizard promptly announced feast time,and food appeared on the golden plates before us.

I was almost taken aback by this,as I haven't had actual food in like.. What.. 7 years? Nor did I get some actual sleep. Nope. None.

I carefully picked up one of the forks,almost forgetting how they worked. Taking a small bit of everything,and eating way slower then the rest. The rest of the table was practically stuffing their faces like lions.

After a while,the food vanished from the plates. Replacing them were a huge assortment of desserts too numerous to name. Deciding that he has enough,he didn't bother. Not that he needed to eat in the first place.

And soon after,the desserts vanished as well,leaving the dishes sparking clear.

The wizard from before stood up once more. "Now that we have taken our fill,please enjoy your first night in Hogwarts! Off to the dorms you go!"

He trailed along with all the others,following them to behind a painting (which to my shock,opened up) to a warm and comfy common room,with stairs leading to dorms.

How has it been since he was near actual fire? The Ebon hold ran on eerie green magical fire that emitted no warmth. The winters were harsh,but it bothered none of them.

Although it was still nice to have some actual fire. Oh wait.

Was he supposed to sleep in these robes? Because back at the Ebon hold,I had never slept. So this means I have to sleep in these robes to escape detection..?

Great.. And I have a roommate. Might as well go see who it is.

Carefully scaling the steps,he reached his dorm in a fairly short amount of time. Inside was the boy from the train with black hair,whom he vaguely remembered as Harry.

"Oh.. Um hi?" He said nervously,not used to this.

"Hi..?" I replied back. Flopping right into the untouched bed,I yanked the blankets over me.

"You're going to sleep in your robes?" Harry asked.

"Too lazy to change." I replied.

"Alright then.. Goodnight."

For the first time in what seemed like forever,I finally fell back into the reaches of sleep.

* * *

**Wow,this crap randomly alternated between 1st,2nd,and 3rd. I'm so sorry! But I guess you'll have to make do as this is just chapter one to get things moving. I promise thee that I shall make the actual classes better because I was pure lazy here. I'm way too lazy to explain the armor design,so take this. (In the background is the poor paladin I ditched for DK as explained in one of my oneshots) sta. sh/012564aam3du (remove space)**

**More reviews equals faster updates! Of course,faves and follows are also welcome!**

**P.S: Can you spot the Frozen references?**


	2. Potions and conversations

**Ah hello people,welcome to chapter two of this very sucky fanfic. I apologize for the horrid chapter one,but I can promise that classes will be better.. Plus I can't wait to torment Umbridge *shot for spoiler***

**Chopsticks- It says in the summary as professor's assistant,but technically a mix of student and professor. Although I will be straying from the plot of the book about 2/3 through because as WoW is in it,stuff will get a bit.. WoW-ish. Oh it's a badger? I thought it was a skunk due to the tail. I'll fix that sometime.. A little OOC is required for the humor (sarcastic mind conversations with Arthas anyone?). And eventually yes,WoW may infiltrate HP a bit.. And Voldy will get a bit of a beating,because when he's compared to WoW villains.. Yeah,he's a bit pathetic.**

**In any case,shall we move onto the chapter? Also,for the sake of plot: The golden trio will not be having some classes together. As a side note,Sol is not his full name. His full name will be said in due time.  
**

* * *

_Hogwarts,day 1._

**Harry POV  
-**

The morning light filtered through the windows,arousing me from my sleep. Yawning groggily,I looked to the other bed and saw that it was a mess of upturned bed sheets. He must have been already up..

Pulling myself out of my bed,I made my way to the restroom and followed my usual morning routine. Brush teeth,wash face,and everything else. Pulling on my black robe,I slipped my wand into its usual spot. Pushing open the door,I made my way through Hogwart's endless halls to the great hall.

When I arrived,the halls were already bustling with people eating breakfast. Casually making my way to the Griffindor table,I plopped next to a sleepy Ron,and Hermione with her face in a book. Ron barely looked awake as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth,and his hair was a disheveled mess of ginger curls.

Hermione raised her head from the book she was reading,and turned her head to me.

"Oh hello Harry. Sleep well?" She asked in a casual voice.

"Yeah,sure did. My roommate seems to be an early riser though." I chucked as I scanned the Griffindor area. "He seemed pretty worn out last night,as he went to sleep right in his robes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that really uncomfortable?"

"Beats me." I shrugged in reply.

Ron glanced at his schedule and groaned. "Double potions with the Slytherins on the first day. History of magic,then DADA.. Then Herbology. After that is transfiguration.. Hmm.. Well as long as potions goes alright,I'll be okay.." Rom muttered under his breath.

I unveiled my own schedule. Double potions as well,then Herbology. Following Herbology was DADA,then transfiguration as well. Ending the day was astronomy. Didn't seem too bad besides the double potions.

"Well then,see ya." Ron grimaced as he made his way down into the dungeons. Hermione was looking at her own. I stole a look at her schedule. It seemed that she had potions and DADA with us.

Stabbing through a sausage with my fork,I promptly shoved it into my month. Following up with a load of eggs and a swig of pumpkin juice,I also made my way into the dungeons.

The cold stone floor was the same as ever as I made my way down into the cold dungeons. Making a turn,I arrived at the potions classroom. Sitting down next to Ron,I glanced across the room at Malfoy. He,Ron,and Hermione were made prefects this year..

Malfoy was wearing his prefect badge,almost taunting me from across the room. At his side were his cronies,Crabbe and Groyle. Grimacing,I looked around on the Griffindor side. Hermione was sitting next to Luna Lovegood,and Nevile next to some girl he didn't know.

But just as he turned his head,the one whom he remembered as being called Sol (is that even a name?) was right next to him. How could he have not noticed him before,sitting right next to him? It was like he was invisible until now..

"Why hello Harry. Good morning?"

His cold monotone sent a chill down my spine. It was like my bones had been frozen solid in an icy winter. The pure white strands of hair were combed neatly and fell to just above his shoulder. The black metal circlet was on his head,and rested lightly upon his head.

Glancing at me,he spoke again. "Something wrong,Harry?"

There was something in his voice that unsettled me. There was an eldritch undertone to his smooth voice. As if it was not a human speaking,but rather someone,or _something_ else. For a second,I had thought his frosty azure eyes give off a light glow.

"Uh.. No,and good morning as well." I hastily replied. He merely glanced away as Snape entered the room.

His long black robes dragged behind him as usual,still reminding me of the slimy bat he is. Setting a book down,he turned toward the class.

"Hello class.. This morning,we will be brewing.. The draught of peace. Now,this is an advanced potion and will be on your OWL's..." He began,as he began writing the steps on the board.

Next to him,Sol groaned under his breath. He didn't seem too excited for this.

Ignoring his disappointment,I turned to the cauldron and began to add powdered moonstone. The potion slowly turned green as I stirred,while looking to the others.

Sol seemed fairly anxious. His stirring was slow,and he seemed to be holding his breath. As his own potion turned green,he reached for his powdered moonstone.

Looking at my own,which had turned blue by now. Adding some more powdered moonstone,it slowly faded into a pale shade of pink. I let it simmer,and looked to the others.

Nevile's was strangely a bright orange,and Hermione's was a light pink as well. Luna's was a brighter shade of pink,and Sol's was still blue,and he was adding more moonstone.

I began shaking the porcupine quills and tossed them in. Oddly,the potion turned a dark grey. For some reason,Hermione and Sol's were red. Nevile's was now spewing dust in all directions,and Luna's had turned a strange shade of yellow.

I stirred my potion,as did many of the others. I added some more quills,and the potion began to emit a dull grey vapor. Nevile's began spewing a few sparks,and Luna's was giving off an odd scent.

Hermione's potion was now a bright purple,and Sol's a pale purple. I added powdered unicorn horn,and the shade lightened a bit. My potion had then begun to turn red as I stirred. I sighed with relief as Hermione's was also red.

Sol was tossing moonstone in his as the red faded from his and turned to a dull grey. Nevile's was giving off green sparks,and Luna's was now a royal purple. Hermione's was also grey,but lighter then Sol's.

Letting mine simmer,it began to turn a red-orange. I took that as a cue and began adding more quills,as did Hermione. Hers slowly turned a silvery white and emitted a light ethereal vapor. Sol was tossing quills into his,which began to give off the same vapor. Although his also had a few sparks along with it.

Mine had now turned grey and was emitting a smoke-like vapor. Snape walked over to me and glanced at my cauldron.

"Did you perhaps forget something,potter?" He said with snark in his voice.

I looked to the board.

I had forgotten the syrup of Hellebore. How could I have made a mistake like that?

"This is now worthless." Snape said as he waved his wand and the whole potion vanished. He turned to the class and said "Everyone else,bottle a vial of your potion and set it on my desk to be graded. After you do so,you are dismissed. Shoo,shoo."

Everyone else withdrew a vial and filled a potion flask with them,then proceeded to set them on Snape's desk as they filed out of the room.

Beside me,Sol was bottling his flask. Wait a second.. Is that two flasks in his hand? Turning to me,he glanced at my cauldron.

Setting one of his flasks beside me,he began to speak. "Well,can't leave you without a grade. It's better then nothing."

Smiling thankfully,I could only thank the gods that my first score wouldn't be a zero. Taking the flask he gave me,I set it on Snape's desk and promptly made my way to DADA.

_-time skip-_

Sitting down near the back of the room for DADA,I pulled out my textbook and wand and set them on my desk,waiting for class to begin.

* * *

**POV switch- Sol  
-**

I slowly awoke from my sleep and glanced at the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Looking across me,Harry was still sound asleep under his covers. Carefully and silently pulling off my blankets,I slipped into the bathroom.

Undoing the silver clasp of my wrinkled robe,I glanced into the mirror as the black fabric fell off around me. Under the robe,I was still wearing my usual saronite armor,sans the gauntlets and shoulder guard. Unlike the others,the rest of my armor wasn't too bulky and easy to hide under something else.

The blue outlines on the black metal glowed eerily in the dark room. Running a hand through my once gold hair,now bleached the white of fallen snow. I ran my hand through my hair a few times until it straightened out,and pulled my robe back on.

Sliding the silver clasp back in place,I made my way out the dorms and to the great halls. Few people were there this early,but the girl whom I remembered as Hermione was sitting at a table with her nose in a heavy looking book.

Looking to the staff table,the old wizard was there,along with the short lady in bright pink. Instead of a midnight blue,his robe was a lush emerald green today. While I had access to the staff table.. That lady just bugged me,and my instincts screamed at me to keep a distance.

Seating myself a few spots away from Hermione,I took a look at the schedule I was to attend. Even though I was a professor's assistant,I was still to attend classes. Well isn't this just dandy.

Well,it's not like Arthas is going to get on my head about grades or whatever. Although that is an amusing thought. I might look 15,but I'm 20 for the love of all that is holy! Why am I even at a school for things I have no idea about?

Potions,Defense Against the Dark Arts,Herbology,Ancient Runes (well,there's one subject I'll stand a chance against.. Maybe.),then finishing the day was astronomy.

Sighing in relief,I put the parchment away and poked at the clump of yellow. My appetite seemed to be gone this morning. Not that I needed to eat.

A raspy voice echoed in my head as my thoughts were cut right in two.

_"Hello my champion. Sleep well?" The voice said,dripping with sarcasm._

_"Uh.. Yes my lord." I replied mentally. Out of all times,he had to invade my head now?_

_I could almost imagine his smirk on the other end. "Well,keep an eye out in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wouldn't want your cover blown on day one,eh?"_

_"Thanks for the encouragement." I said dryly. "I'm sure nobody will find out I'm a freaking undead in a class meant to protect against darkness or whatever."_

_"Oh yes.. And for ancient runes,get me some notes. Unless they are the same thing as you know of."_

_"Will do,my lord.."_

_"Also,get some company. I would like to know what the 'wizards' are like. If possible,bring me an example or two.."_

_"Oh,so I'm supposed to kidnap innocent children now." I responded sarcastically. "That's totally what we're not supposed to do,keep a subject alive."_

_"Just do it with discretion. Wouldn't want anyone tracking us down."_

_"Yeah,yeah,whatever.."_

_"Now now,remember who owns your soul,death knight!"_

_"I get the point,okay? Now please remove yourself from my head. People are staring."_

With that,the voice stopped resounding in my mind. More people had trickled into the great hall,and a few had stopped to look at me.

That girl from yesterday included. Hermione if I remember correctly. She was gazing at me with a curious look on her face. I looked to the cover of her book.

'Mind Connections and Telepathy.' Was written on the cover in faded gold font. Ah crap. Arthas,you do have quite the flair for bad timing...

She slowly inched toward me,and slammed her book closed and slipped it into her bag.

She seems to be onto me.. I hope I don't have to get rid of her.. I said to myself in my head. Her schedule was in her hands,and she carefully leaned over.

"Um.. I know this is a strange question but.. Are you a telepathic?" She whispered in a barely audible voice.

My senses froze. If anyone found out about Arthas..

I carefully leaned back,giving her my response. "What makes you think that? In any case,the best I'll give you is a maybe."

She returned to her normal sitting stance with an incredibly dissatisfied look on her face.

_-time skip-_

Ah,potions class. I had arrived barely on time,almost tripping quite a few times in my rush. I silently made my way over to the Griffindor side,taking note that the Griffindors and Slytherians were spilt right in two.

Seating myself next to Harry,whom I greeted. He seemed frozen for a second,but quickly greeted back.

Just that second,the teacher entered the room. His black hair was greasy and looked like it needed some serious washing,and his robe made him look a bit like a bat. Standing in front of the room,he mentioned something about a drought of sorts.

I followed the instructions he copied as good as I could,going extra slow to avoid big mistakes. I felt bad for Harry as he seemed to have missed a step and gotten his cauldron emptied. Mine obviously wasn't perfect,but it seemed half decent.

Ugh.. What's this? Sympathy? I thought we weren't supposed to feel such things..

"Can't leave you without a grade. It's better then nothing." I said quietly.

But my arms unknowingly handed Harry a vial of my potion,and I heard him mutter a silent "Thanks." Under his breath. I dropped my vial off at the teacher's desk,as instructed.

Exiting the room,I made my way to Defense against the Dark Arts. I could only pray to whatever deity existed out there that I wouldn't get found out on the first day.

And somewhere back in Icecrown,Frostmourne shone mischievously as Arthas almost seemed to smirk.

* * *

**Did you enjoy chapter 2? I hope it was decently enjoyable,but nope,you don't get DADA until chapter three! Cliffhangers and how I love making them. As always,R&R as reviews equal faster updates! Can't wait to torment Umbridge.. Hehe. She's in for a rough time.**


	3. DADA and detention

**Hello dear readers,and welcome to the not-so-long-awaited chapter 3! You will finally be seeing that DADA I'm sure at least one person was curious about.. Shall we move onto answering the reviews?**

**ww1990ww - I sent you a PM! I hope that clears up everything you might want to know!**

**Now,enough of this stupid A/N and shall we move on?**

* * *

**Harry POV  
-**

The class started not too long after I entered the room,and Hermione and Ron arrived as well. Ron sat in front of me,and Hermione to my right. And just as the bell rang,that Umbridge-whatever teacher came into the room.

Sol trailed in after her,not looking the best. Taking a seat to my left,he dropped the bag he was carrying and slipped into the seat.

Umbridge placed herself in front of the class,a sick and obviously fake smile on her face. And even worse,she began speaking. "Now class,say good morning,Ms. Umbridge."

The class responded dully,and a few didn't respond at all. Apparently,Umbridge didn't take that as an answer. "Now class,you can do better. Repeat after me: Good morning,Ms. Umbridge."

The class repeated,only slightly louder. And Sol still remained silent. But a second later,Umbridge began speaking again.

"Now class,take out your books and put away your wands as you won't be needing them. Please turn to chapter one and read in silence until you are finished." She said in a overly sugary voice.

Hermione raised her hand. "Um,Mrs. Umbridge..? I have already read chapter one."

Umbridge turned her head toward her and responded casually. "Then you may proceed to chapter 2."

Hermione objected. "But I have read chapter 3 as well. And this talks nothing about spell casting or actual defense-"

And then it was Umbridge's turn. "Why should you need to cast spells? The practice of theory is a safe and sound way to learn DADA."

At that statement,other students began to murmur,and a few even objected much like Hermione. I was tempted to stand up myself and object to Umbridge,because I knew that it wasn't true. With Voldemort coming back.. Nowhere is safe.

"Silence! You will now all return to reading,wether you like it or not." Umbridge hollered over the class,and many students reluctantly turned back to their books.

I was just about to stand when a chilled voice resounded in my mind.

_"Calm down Harry. Don't get into trouble." The voice was like cold silk woven from darkness,and almost reminded me of something else._

_"Who.. Who are you?" I asked in response. "And how do you know me?"_

_"Easy. I'm right next to you." The voice responded dryly._

_I looked to my side. Sol was gazing at me,a look of utter concentration in the azure orbs. And I swear I wasn't seeing things when I saw them glow for a second. An eldritch wintery glow that wouldn't have looked out of place on a monster beyond the veil._

_"Sol..? How are you speaking to me?"_

_"Easy. I am a telepathic. Your friend Hermione is a good one,almost got me this morning."_

_"Hermione? Oh I see."_

_"Quite observant. Not like many of her age,eh?"_

_"Yeah,I guess you could say so.. But I've been meaning to ask one thing. You seem different from everyone else. There's just something.."_

_"Get that a lot Harry."_

_"No.. Not in that normal way like with everyone out of the ordinary. Like a different way. As if you're not from here at all.."_

_"Oh really Harry? Tell me more.."_

_"Well.. I swear I saw your eyes glow for a second.. But maybe that was just a trick of the light.. And how is your hair.. White? It's not a normal hair color,and bleach makes hair silver,not white."_

_"Harry,that's just how it is. I don't know myself."_

_"But in any case,I'm going to let this Umbridge know that this teaching is worthless-"_

_"Don't. Let me. You'll land in detention if not worse. They can't punish me like a normal student."_

As soon as he said that,Sol rose from his seat. Umbridge turned her head toward him,and smiled sweetly. "What is it dear?"

"Ms. Umbridge. As professor's assistant,I would like to protest this teaching myself. There are too many reasons why just reading on a theory would not protect you should you ever come into the face of danger." His voice was cool and calm,and there was no hint of hesitation or fear in it. In fact,it almost seemed to proclaim authority and power.

"And explain to me dear,why would you come into the face of danger? This world is safe. And shall you ever run into danger,this theory should be more then enough to teach you how to deal-" Umbridge was cut off by Sol,whom seemed to be fairly irritated at this statement.

"I object. Not practicing something,even a theory.. Is a bad practice in itself. What if your spell fails or your leg is broken? Theory won't be helping there." He stated calmly,his tone never wavering once.

"I highly doubt that as-" and Umbridge was cut off again.

"I suppose you will never know without being in the heat of battle." His voice almost proclaimed that fact in a knowing way that something was to come.

"And you are to say as you were in war before? You can't be older then 16." She retorted.

"For the record,I have been in war Ms. Umbridge. Battle takes far more then some simple theory. And if you say that theory helps so much,then why don't you duel something for us and prove it?" A slight smirk showed on his face as eveHarry knew that Umbridge wouldn't be able to back that up.

"Detention,my friend!" Umbridge proclaimed,eager to end the battle. A twisted smile of her own showed on her face as she said so. "Now sit down and let us not speak of this again."

But Sol was nowhere close to backing down. "We came here to learn to defend ourselves. Not here to twiddle our thumbs all day and read books."

"And why would you even be in danger besides a creature attack?" She retorted again.

I stood up.

"Oh I don't know,maybe Lord Voldemort perhaps?" I said with venom dripping from my voice.

The whole class gasped or shuddered in fear at the mention. Sol glanced over at me,with the look in his eyes practically screaming _"You idiot!"_

"Detention,Potter! You-Know-Who has not returned and never will!" She yelled.

"Yes he will! I saw it with my own eyes!" I almost screamed,the painful memory of Cedric's death resurfacing in my mind.

"Double detention,Potter. See me at 5 o'clock today and tomorrow."

"Actually,I very much agree with Mr. Potter. Give the witness a chance to speak will you,old hag." A cool voice sounded again,and it was Sol that had spoken.

"You are to join him,my friend. For both disrespect and being rude."

"That's the same thing. Learn some English."

"Triple detention."

Dispute Umbridge's handing of detentions left and right,Sol's tone had never wavered. It was the same chilling winter it was when he first spoke. Sounds of agreement rushed through the room like wildfire.

"Now you two,sit down. Oh look at the time. You are dismissed,and Potter and Sol.. You are to meet me for detention for the next three days." Umbridge finished,a triumphant smile on her face.

I heard Sol muttering under his breath. Something that sounded like "You won't get away with this,you hag."

Secretly,I actually wanted to know what the guy had planned. Anything bad that was going to happen to this hag would surely be entertaining.

_-time skip (and for sake of plot,they're eating dinner early.)-_

Dinner time. The Griffindors were stuffing their faces like they always did. Hermione and Ron were looking at me disbelieving.

"Harry! How could you have been so stupid!" Hermione lectured as usual,with Sol casually sitting next to her with a nonchalant face. "You too!"

Ron swallowed a piece of roast beef,then began to speak as well. "Now now Mione,calm down. I agree with Harry. We're not gonna learn anything from just some dumb ol' theory."

Hermione turned her head to Sol,who was now rummaging through his Study of Ancient Runes notes. "You're brave,I'll give you that. Most people wouldn't even think about talking back like that."

He just shrugged. "It comes naturally for some of us." Turning a page in his notes,he paused. "although that old hag could use a treatment.." He added. "Of pranking."

Ron piped up. "You should consult my twin brothers then.."

It was either just me,or Sol had an evil smirk for a second there. I almost felt sorry for Umbridge,but I shook it off a second later.

Harry got up and grabbed his bag. Well,see ya guys. I'm off to detention with the hag. See you there Sol.

Sol nodded as he shoved his notes back into his bag,with Hermione wrinkling her nose at this.

Sol was mere steps behind him as he made his way to Umbridge's office. He could feel his gaze on himself,and it almost chilled his body for a second. One thing he took note of was the fact that his eyes were so cold and unrelenting. As if they hid a dark secret.

Maybe that's exactly what they held.

When I arrived at the overly decorated office (which was decked in pink,ugh) I was greeted with the gaze of the hag again. How I hated that woman now..

She smiled sweetly and said "Take a seat my friends."

So carefully slid into the seat,dropping his bag by the seat in the process. I did the exact same,but noticed that there was two pieces of parchment in front of us.

"Today,you will be doing lines. Copy the words 'I will not disobey my superior.' 300 times. Also,no need for your own quills,use mine. And no ink is required."

Her face morphed into a cruelly sweet smile as she handed both me and Sol a simple brown quill. I didn't really see the difference,until I carefully traced the first line on the paper.

A searing pain was felt on my hand,as the words appeared on the paper.

_In blood. My blood._

I resisted the urge to scream. I wouldn't give that hag the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt. Sol glanced over,and gently copied a line. His movement was slow and docile,but moving nonetheless. He flinched slightly as he finished the first line,but then resumed. His writing was more rapid afterward. It was almost as if he was simply writing an essay with normal ink and not his own blood.

Myself on the other hand was not so lucky. The writing seared the back of my hand as the red ink printed itself on the parchment. The torment seemed like an eternity,when in reality.. It was a mere hour.

Umbridge looked over the papers with a smug look. "You are dismissed,and I will see you tomorrow."

Sol seemed eager to get himself out of that room. While making our way back to the Griffindor dorms,I stole a look at his hand.

His hand was still smooth and pale,unlike mine which had some thin scars in the shape of the words. He showed no sign of pain or distress,which surprised me. It was like he'd been through so much worse.

Then again,so had he. But deep inside,Harry knew that there was so much worse. After all,he had recovered from his parent's deaths long ago,while Sol didn't seem to get that luxury. It was almost like the pain he must have endured stole away the light and emotion in him.

It was like his very soul was gone.

His expression was always set in stone,and his tone never wavering or changing. His gaze would send a chill down your spine,and his telepathic voice was cold silk that wrapped around your conscience.

Just who was this guy? There was no background given on him,nor was there any information on where he was from or why he was here.

And within,my inner soul screamed at me to find out.

_-time skip-_

I was finally back in the dorms. It was now eight,but most of the Griffindors weren't asleep. But I was rather tired today,so I decided to sleep early.

But when I entered the dorm,I was greeted by a sight I didn't expect.

Sol was casually sitting on his bed,but this time.. Not with a wand,but a long blade in hand. The blade was roughly 4 feet long,but razor sharp from the looks of it. The golden light bounced off the silver blade,sending reflections across the room.

The edge of the blade was an odd shape. One side had a light rise and fall,much like a gentle wave. The other had some jagged edges,like a lion's teeth. But running down the middle of the blade was a slightly deepened area.

And carved into these areas were glowing arcane runes. A second pair of small blades were just above the black metal of the hilt,which had a blue gem embedded in it. The pommel was ornate,and also of obviously high quality craftsmanship.

A sheath of black metal was sitting next to him,a few bonds of leather being wrapped around it,as well as one long strip meant to be wrapped around the waist. Sol glanced up,then hurriedly sheathed the blade.

"Oh uh.. Didn't expect to see you here so early,Harry." He said as he slid the sheathed blade into his trunk. "Why so early?"

"Just tired,I guess.." I said as I pulled off my black robe and changed into my pajamas. "I'll be going to sleep earlier."

"Very well then,goodnight."

It wasn't long after I slipped into my blankets did sleep come. But I couldn't help but wonder,what he was doing with such a blade.

* * *

**Hogwarts,day 2. Nothing bad has happened.. Yet. So,with the DK's mentally talking to the LK all the time,I'd imagine a few of them were able to get other purposes for such a mental connection. And he totally wasn't putting away his sword for no reason. You'll find out what he was doing.. In chapter 4.**

**Also,in case anyone is curious.. There is a oneshot detailing Sol's background,if anyone's interested.**

**In any case,R&R!**


End file.
